


Redemption

by collectingstories



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt is injured, Reader is an emergency room nurse, trying to mend a relationship while you bleed out on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingstories/pseuds/collectingstories
Summary: Based on this request from Tumblr: Love your writing!! Could I please request a Matt Murdock x reader? Maybe something set during/after S3 and involving the reader patching up his injuries. Basically anything really fluffy with Matt using the speech prompts 19. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” and 46. “I thought I lost you.”





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Matt is bad at communication but trying.

When Elektra had shown up in Matt’s life, ‘again’ according to Foggy, you had drawn a line. Before that you had never said anything, preferring to have confirmation of his being alive rather than wondering. You knew he had a gift and he felt called, obligated, to do something useful for the people of Hells Kitchen with that gift. Even bleeding out from wounds that Nobu had inflicted you couldn’t be mad at him. Bless Foggy for summoning the courage to tell Matt that he was in over his head. You never could. 

Then there was the Punisher and you felt the tension on your relationship, tension that you had previously pretended was nonexistent, bubble to the surface. The entire city had thoughts on Frank Castle, you and Matt included. So when those thoughts turned into fundamental differences you swallowed your pride and tried to keep afloat in Matt’s world. But then there was Elektra and suddenly telling him that you couldn’t “do this anymore” was a lot easier than you had imagined it to be. 

“I love you Matt but I can’t do this anymore.” Whatever this was. The bandaging of his wounds, the worrying that he wouldn’t come home, the feeling of constantly being the one kept in the dark, accepting lie after lie from him? Maybe all of those things. Either way you didn’t see Matt again after that day. 

Until things in Hells Kitchen spiralled even further out of control. Wilson Fisk was released from prison. And as you watched the news coverage of him your phone rang. 

“I need you to lay low for a couple of days. Is there anyone you can stay with?” Matt’s voice was rushed through the phone. 

“I have work Matt, I can’t just hide out.” You replied, eyes glued to the TV set. For a brief moment when the phone had begun to ring you’d been terrified to answer. Scared it was one of Fisk’s men. Now you tried to put on a brave face, if only to convince Matt that you were afraid. Though you sure he could hear the terror in your voice, even over the phone. 

“It’s not up for debate. I’ll keep checking in but it won’t be on this phone.” 

You didn’t go to Josie’s, didn’t get lunch with Karen, didn’t stop in to visit Foggy. You cut everyone out and focused on work, thinking that maybe, if you weren’t too close to Matt he wouldn’t feel obligated to watch out for you. But that plan, like any other you had, backfired on itself when you came home one night from work to find the vigilante on your fire escape. Black kevlar clothing on and black scarf around the upper half of his body. 

You hauled him through the window, with little help from him and managed to get him to the couch. He’d been so out of it that when you first touched him he’d flinched and nearly punched you. 

“It’s me, Matty, you’re okay. It’s me.” You’d whispered. 

Once on the couch you’d stripped off his mask, shirt, and pants to access whatever damaged had been done to him. This wasn’t the first time that you had tended to wounds on his body though somehow the absence of him in your life up until this point made it feel almost surreal. As if no time had passed from the beginning of his vigilantism and now. 

At the start you had only a basic first aid kit, unaware that your life would become so entangled with his that you would require the entire drawer of medical supplies that you had smuggled from the hospital. After Elektra it had fallen into disuse but you’d been too attached to the past to get rid of it, thankful now for your stubbornness. 

“You still have this couch,” Matt groaned, trying to sit up, “I thought you were getting rid of it.” 

“Couches are expensive.” You replied, setting things down on the coffee table before taking a seat. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to play the concerned, still in love, ex or just the indifferent nurse. You felt more like the former but things had ended badly between the two of you and you didn’t think you had much right to fret over his safety anymore. 

Matt sat in silence while you worked, more lucid now than he had been laying on your fire escape. It’d taken all his strength to get to your neighbourhood. You assumed it was because of his injuries and his immediate need for medical attention away from an actual hospital but it was more than that. Matt had called you after Fisk’s release at the advice of Karen. She’d been adamant that, regardless of the way things had ended between you and Matt, he still reach out and make certain you were alright. 

He’d made threats to Vanessa after all, what stopped him from thinking that Fisk wouldn’t make threats against you. 

Even in his haze Matt could feel the tension in your body as you worked. The way your hands pressed just a fraction harder, not in a way that suggested you wanted to cause him more pain but rather that you were trying to hold onto him. He could hear rapid beat of your heart as you leaned close and the sound of your uneven breathing, despite your attempts to steady it. Even your voice shook as you spoke, a tiny waver that Matt could barely hear as he clung to consciousness. 

“I’m almost done, then you need to rest.” You said and Matt felt the ghosting of your fingertips across his cheek and jaw, “these are worse...” you trailed off though he knew you meant that his wounds were worse than the ones Nobu gave him. 

He listened as you stood up and moved around the coffee table, cleaning up what you could of the mess you’d made. It took more effort than he had to dispel but he managed to reach his hand out, grasping your wrist and stopping you as you passed in front of him. Your leg brushed his knee as you stopped. 

“When I was in-“ 

“I don’t-“ 

Both of you began to speak at the same time. You looked down at Matt, leaned back against the couch, head back and eyes closed. He looked exhausted and beaten. 

“I don’t want to know what happened.” You finally managed to get out, “I can’t.” 

“Then just know that I thought I lost you.” He replied, beginning to lift his head. 

“Matty stop,” your urged, “you should be be laying down and resting, we can talk later.” 

“No, I need to say this now.” He replied, straining to sit up and causing you to fall into the couch beside him as you attempted to aid his stubbornness. You knew you shouldn’t give in but you couldn’t help it. 

“You say your piece and then you rest Matty,” you replied, leaving out the part where you hated to see him like this. 

“I’m sorry for what happened with Elektra.” 

“That’s not important.” 

“It is. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I took advantage of you by allowing Elektra back into my life and thinking that it could mean nothing to me.” He stated, “I didn’t intend to hurt you and I know I’m not the easiest person to be with.” 

“Matty...you need to rest, I’ll be here when you wake up and then we can talk.” You replied, glossing over what he said. 

“I know that’s not what you want to say.” 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s what I’m saying.” You stood up, patting his bare leg, “I’ll get you some blankets and pillows.” 

“We need to talk.” 

“No, Matt we don’t. You want to apologise to me for what? So you can feel better about yourself and know that you’re absolved from hurting me or because you actually care about me and my feelings?” You took a steadying breath, calming yourself. “We don’t have to talk about it and honestly, I don’t want to.” 

He gave a slight nod as you left the room. You were back with a blanket and pillow, helping him lay down on the couch and telling him once more that you would be here when he woke up. He couldn’t decide if that was just something you told your patients or if you meant it especially for him. 

You leaned over him and kissed his forehead, “we’ll talk when you wake up, just give me some time.” 

Matt held onto your hand for a second, giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing you so that he could rest off the injuries he’d sustained. The reassurance that you’d be there coupled with the soft tone you’d used when you promised to talk to him helping to ease his worries.


End file.
